


Coffee & Pancakes

by kerning



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Food, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerning/pseuds/kerning
Summary: A picture of Inigo and Gerome after a night of no doubt illegal activities.





	

It was absolute bullshit that two years of mostly square living dissolved in a single night.

 

The windows were open, street noise from this high apartment filtering in past gossamer curtains. Rectangles stretch into diamonds of sunlight trailing along the dusty wooden floor. It’s bright, too bright for morning. Tangled in a rough sheet, Inigo lay affronted by the rude greeting of the afternoon, syrup press of the previous night trickling in muzzy recollections. His head hurt. Like the echoes of gunshots ricocheting. If only he hadn’t gained first-hand experience in a matter of hours.

Inigo found Gerome standing on the fire escape, back turned. Looking closer, the thin t-shirt didn’t quite cover the shadow of his dragon tattoo. He never noticed it, before. One single scabbed over red line ran across the scales, up further toward his hairline. Crawling out of the window, he’d never been one for regrets.

Smoke like the steaming pipes on the street billowed past Gerome’s lips before he spoke. “You slept ok?”

He leaned against the railing, cast an obvious glance to a pile of stubbed out cigarettes by his feet. “You didn’t.”

Staring down into the dirty alley and absently itching at a spot on his chest, Gerome sighed. “I needed to think. And you snore.”

Inigo made a rude gesture in response.

“It’s true.”

“I do not.”

“How would you know, you’re—“ Whatever of his exasperation fell away as his stomach growled.

“I’m what now, Mr. Breakfast of Champions?” Inigo jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow. “Do better than convenience store coffee. Let’s go, can’t be too far from food. There’s a diner on every damn corner in this town. ”

 

Piping hot coffee scalded his tongue. It’s a lawsuit waiting to happen. The joke falls flat, leaving Inigo to admire his reflection in the sunglasses Gerome insisted on wearing.  They’d gotten some stares at that, and nervousness rang through him. It does no good. He thanked and nodded at the waitress, who at his wink, placed his plate on the table with more force than necessary.

Even with sunny yolk running into his toast, Gerome sat sullen and absorbed in thought, a severe dent in his food before he sat back, fake leather creaking. Inigo’s eyebrows raised in distorted miniature. “Done already?”

“I’m sorry.”

He blinked. “For what?”

“Yesterday. Making an even bigger mess.” That’s an understatement.

“No mess I could’ve gotten myself out of. It’s half, I can make the rest. You have my thanks.” Inigo talked around a mouthful of dry pancakes. Gerome settled, dawn of a smile dying by degrees through sheer willfulness. Careful, Inigo leant forward, elbows on the table.  “You’re still a good person.” And he cupped a hand around his mouth,  hiding a soft smile that was given only to him. “To me at least.” Inigo chewed through what had to be the toughest meal of his life. He worked the feeling back into his jaw while shaking pepper on his eggs. Gods, he almost missed the Astra Diner.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a snapshot of a nebulously historical mob AU. Thanks for reading, comments/kudos/feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
